


He is my sin

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	He is my sin

He is my sin 虐 慎 一发完

Erik的心一直有一个洞，永远填不满，永远幽深黑暗的一个洞。  
这太荒诞了，我还活着吗？  
无论他穿着修生袍、睡衣、还是衬衫，他似乎都能看见那个洞在说，「你其实只能这样，你什么也做不了。」  
「放过我吧，我需要安静。」  
「你永远得不到安静。」一个动人的声音回答。  
他看到那个洞发了生了根，发了芽慢慢地长出一颗植物，枝杆上带着针刺，Erik辨认出那是蔷薇的根茎。  
他用力地抓住那根植物向外拽了拽，疼，痛彻心扉的疼。  
他就这样的看着那株植物渐渐地伸展，成长，直到长出了花苞。一朵入鲜红的幼嫩的花苞，颜色如同鲜血般红艳。  
这太诡异了，Erik用手指触了触花苞，那花苞像有知觉似得，绕开了他手指的触碰。  
Erik夜里睡得不安稳，他翻来覆去，花苞中传来细小的声音。  
「谁在那？」  
「你在梦境里呼唤了我。」  
「我没有。」  
「你渴望我。」  
「我没有。」Erik从床上坐起，他的汗水沾湿了睡衣和床单。  
「你真可怜。」对方轻轻叹息着。  
「你是谁？」  
「谁都不是，我只是你内心最深的愿望。」  
「我只想侍奉主。」  
「你可以摸着圣经再说一次。」  
「彻头彻尾的邪灵，我不会被你动摇，而相信你一分一毫。」  
「相信？你相信过谁？」  
「我相信主。」Erik把珠串缠在手上祷告：天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣。愿你的国降临。愿你的旨意行在地上，…….免我们的债，救我们脱离凶恶。因为国度、权柄、荣耀，全是你的，直到永远，阿门。」  
那个声音不再言语，似乎饶有兴致地听着。  
Erik泼洒完圣水，一手画着十字，一手紧紧地攥着十字架。  
「所有的圣灵，请为我们祈祷！请赐予我力量，对抗这残暴的恶魔！上帝，圣灵，命令你！殉道者的血命令你！因主之名，驱逐你！魔鬼！」  
他虔诚地紧闭着双眼，等待奇迹的出现。  
他听见那个声音嘲笑着：「懦弱无能的伪君子，你的信仰救不了你。」  
Erik绝望地跪倒地上。

时间逐渐流逝，花苞似乎在绽放的边缘。  
Erik听见胸口传来轻声的叹息，「我只想躲在你怀中，因为这里就是我的乐园。」  
他痛苦地抱着头，「请给我安静。」  
「你困住我，锁住我，却让我安静？呵……」，胸口传来了一声冷笑。  
「是你折磨我！」Erik不停地摇着头。  
「你是如此的虚伪可笑，你在折磨自己。」

Erik祷告着，把手伸向胸口的蔷薇，「邪恶的花朵，我可以轻易地碾碎你！」  
「真的吗？即使是这样的我？」  
无边的黑暗中，只投射出一丝微光，那朵血红的蔷薇无声无息的绽放，香味倾斜在整个狭小的房间内，浓烈的味道几乎令Erik喘不过气。一个小人从花中爬了出来，他顺着Erik的身子爬落到地面，渐渐长成变常人的体型，他未着寸缕，皮肤白皙得犹如大理石雕像，胸口的颜色仿佛淡色的蔷薇花瓣。

他向Erik移动着，Erik移开目光望向别处。  
他的蓝眼睛像透明的玻璃珠，嫣红的嘴唇一开一合的说道：「你会唤我做Charles……¬」  
「主，请让我亲近你，请让我远离魔鬼的腐蚀与诱惑。」Erik闭起双眼，紧紧地攥住十字架。  
Charles在屋子内转过身， 「你在忍耐什么？你不敢看我，你恐惧，你怕那些蠢动的欲望早就被我看见。」  
Erik睁开双眼，「我会摘掉你。」他抓住胸口的蔷薇花茎，那些花刺，刺痛了他的双手。  
「你在恫吓我？」  
Charles走到Erik旁边，跪在地上拉下了他的裤链，Erik伸手阻止，他的十字架顺着手掌摔落在地上，散落的珠子四散奔逃在房间的各个角落。  
「你在流汗，你在害怕什么？」  
Erik早已坚硬的阴茎弹了出来打在Charles手上。  
Charles撸动了一下，脸上带着胜利的笑容，「你明明就想要我想得发疯。」  
说完他的红唇含住了Erik的阴茎，用他柔软的舌头，一寸一寸的舔弄着。  
「别碰我。」Erik的声音沙哑。  
Charles置若罔闻，他深深地吮了一口，渗出前液打湿了他的红唇。  
「放开！」Erik咬紧牙关，他的呼吸已经完全紊乱。  
Charles张开口，用舌头舔了一下，「你确定吗？」  
他张口把全部阴茎吞入喉中，用手指挑逗着Erik的阴囊。  
快感在一点点地扩大，Erik控制着忍住把那美丽头颅压向自己的冲动。  
甘美的双唇，引导着Erik勃发的欲望，让他完全沉沦肉欲之中。  
Erik的快感不断攀升，最终还是无可抑制地射了出来。  
Charles咽下那些白色的精液，「你是我的主人，我却可以主宰你。」他把Erik推坐在床上。  
Erik萎靡地说，「不……」  
Charles握住Erik的阴茎继续撸动着，感受那条阴茎再一次变得坚硬，「你的圣洁与你渐行渐远。」  
「主啊，请让我隔绝诱惑，胜过眼目和肉体无尽的欲望。」  
「哈哈哈哈。」Charles放肆地笑着，他贴近Erik的喉结，做出深咬一口的姿态。  
Erik闭上了眼睛，痛苦并没有如期而至。

Charles只是用舌头一圈圈地舔弄着一会他的喉结，细致而缓慢，Erik在不住地吞咽着口水。  
之后Charles用牙齿地解开Erik的领扣，他顺着喉结向下舔着，再次用牙齿打开一颗纽扣，在Erik的胸膛用舌尖挑逗着——直到Erik完全赤裸。  
「你还在等什么？你的主他听不见。」Charles跨上Erik的腰部，他大张双腿，温暖而又濡湿的后穴已经打开，他扶着Erik的阴茎一点点地跨坐了下去。  
Erik发出了一声呻吟，他睁开了双眼，正对上Charles双幽蓝的瞳孔。  
Charles舔着红唇，「你可以吻我。」，  
「不。」Erik别开脸。  
「看来我做的并不够好……」  
Charles更用力向下压低着身体，他们身体完全契合的时候，Erik发出了一声呻吟。Charles双手攀上Erik的脖颈，在他的耳边呢喃：「尽情享用我。」  
他含住了Erik的耳垂，用舌头舔弄着Erik的耳根，听到Erik越来越凌乱的喘息，满意地Erik推倒在床上。  
「屈服吧，屈服于自己的欲望吧。」Charles完全掌握着节奏，他攀附着Erik的胸口，放肆的摇动着腰肢。  
Erik紧紧抓住Charles的手臂，犹豫着是该拉他下来，还是把他顶得更深。  
Charles一遍遍地唤着Erik的名字，收缩着肠壁，发出悦耳的呢喃。  
被如此美好的肉体引导，Erik的意识彻底沦陷，他反身把Charles压在身下，用力地挺身，Charles再次发出一声满足地呻吟。  
他开始直视那如珍珠般洁白光滑的额头，带着潮红的脸颊，虚幻的如海蓝宝石般动人的眼睛，带着情欲的双唇——如蔷薇般鲜红的颜色。  
「他就是朵恶毒的花朵。」  
Erik这样想着，俯下身开始啃咬那双红唇，带着无止境的情欲和无止境的憎恨，深入到像在教堂交换彼此的信仰和灵魂。

他把Charles所有的叫喊都堵在喉咙里，全身烫得像着了火，他狠狠地贯穿着Charles不带一丝犹豫。Charles指甲深深地刺入Erik的后背，他像是中了邪，完全不觉得疼，发狂的冲撞着，一遍遍粗暴地进入幽暗又狭窄的秘境。

他们的身体纠缠着、律动着，一同一次又一次无止境地释放着。

太阳依旧没有升起，黑暗中的Erik陷入绝望。  
「你被主放逐，从此你只有我。」Charles的声音带着满足。  
他说的话像鞭子一样抽在Erik心上。  
「我不是故意的。」  
「蛇引诱了夏娃，而你引诱了我。」  
「请你宽恕我，别在纠缠我。」  
「我不会施舍怜悯和宽恕给你，在黎明前我会挖掘你每一寸欲望，我们可以永远都这么快乐。」  
Erik的灵魂与世隔绝，完全置身于地狱的身处，他只希望能得到主的垂听。  
「不！主啊，请宽恕我，请再怜悯我，让摆脱恶名和耻辱，将我的罪孽踏在脚下，将我的一切罪孽投于深海，阿门。」他再一次呼唤。   
「主给了你什么？你最想要的他给不了你，你悲哀的祈祷灵魂的洁净，却用血液浇灌了我。」  
「你毁了我。」  
「我爱你。」  
「你没有。」  
「那你爱我吗？」  
「我没有」  
Charles冷笑：「你爱我。」  
「我恨你，我诅咒你下地狱。」  
「我们会在那里重逢。」  
「不！我不会为了片刻的欢愉，付出一生一世的代价！主，请在毁灭中挽救我，让我获得新生。」Erik拔掉了恶毒的蔷薇，胸口不停地流着血，伴随着撕心裂肺的疼痛，Erik却感觉无比轻松，他永永远远地解脱了。  
带着蔷薇的香味的躯体消失得无影无踪，有个声音却仍然在耳畔回响，「你根本摆脱不了我…….」

清晨时分，他拿着蔷薇，走向一位穿着医生袍蓝眼睛的男人，「给你。」  
蓝眼睛男人接过蔷薇，轻嗅了一下，「谢谢，它很漂亮。」  
Erik转身走了，不再留下只言片语。  
Hank问：「这个病人为什么每天清晨会给你一朵不存在的蔷薇？」  
蓝眼睛的男人沉默了一会，「我年少时曾对他做了一件天大的错事……没想到多年以后会在这里遇见他。」  
「是什么事？」  
蓝眼睛的男人做了一个噤声的手势，转身向办公室走去。  
Hank一脸好奇，「你以后打算怎么办？」  
「我会永远陪着他，直到审判之日的来临。」

 

FIN

 

查查在年少时诱惑了神父万，神父万精神崩溃进了医院。他每天经历的幻象就是以前和查查做过的事情。查查成人后作为医生再次在医院遇到老万，老万虽然精神崩溃，但仍然觉得查查亲切和熟悉，所以会做出亲昵的举动。


End file.
